Without Hope
by secretmirror180
Summary: [CHAPTER 8 IS UP]TAKARI Hikari has crushed Takeru's heart and now regrets it. Where the HELL IS that blonde anyway! R&R! FLAMES ACCEPTED! Please be nice. It's my first fic. Rating changed for more cursing.
1. It's too late

W I T H O U T  H O P E

**Secretmirror180: This is my first fic so please be nice. I might use some Japanese, but I'm American so if I get anything wrong forgive me and tell me. Arigato gozaimus. Anyway this might be a tearjerker so you might want some tissues. **

**Daisuke: *sniffles* WAHHH!!!!!!**

**Miyako: NOT YET YOU BAKA!**

**Daisuke: Oh….**

**Secretmirror180: The things I go through to write a fic.**

**Daisuke: SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! WAH! T_T**

**Secretmirror180: \_/ *pissed* I NEVER LOVED *shudder* YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! *Clams down* I like Yamato so there. Humph!**

**Yamato: You do? You like me?**

**Secretmirror180: Hehe. ^_^' ON WITH THE FIC! *Runs away***

**Yamato: Hey wait…we need to talk. *Runs after her***

**Secretmirror180: Save me! *Runs and talks* Enjoy the fic and it's a Takari as a warning, I might do a Koumi/Jyoumi or a Taiora…*fades* it's up to you…!**

**********************************************

**Chapter One: It's too late**

It's been a month since the International Digidestined defeated MaloMyotismon and now they had a little down time. Yamato and Sora had just became a couple **(A/N: To my demise. T_T)** and so did Miyako and Ken. Taichi was teaching Daisuke soccer and how to be a better leader. Iori was trying to be more like Jyou and Koushiro, so they spend a lot of time together. Mimi had just moved back to Odaiba, for one year only, but that was something. You can probably guess Miyako and Mimi shop every minute of every weekend. Hikari was preparing for cheerleading and Takeru was preparing for the next game. Everyone was busy, but Takeru always made time for his precious Hikari.__

_*~*Flashback*~*_

_Takeru stood in front o f the school waiting for Hikari. Since the head cheerleader broke her ankle they canceled practice, so the basketball team refused to play without them. _**(A/N: Men…)** _Takeru looked around and saw his little angel calling out to him._

_"TAKERU!" she yelled. She ran up to him and smiled. "Arigato for waiting. Anyway…why don't we get a pizza? We don't have much homework. _**(A/N: I wish.)**_ Onegai!" She gave him the puppy face so he had to give in. They started to walk to the pizza parlor and got a seat for two. They talked and talked most of the afternoon about school until Hikari stopped and starred at her drink._

_"Takeru…I have to tell you something. Best friend to best friend," she whispered._

_"Hai?"_

_"Ano…you know how Daisuke and I went out once...just for fun?"_

_"Hai…"_

_"Well…that night I realized something…when he kissed me."_

_"Nani?" Takeru choked. He kissed Hikari. Why that little…!_

_"Atashi…atashi…Daisuke wo aishite iru."_

_"…" Takeru was speechless. He loved Hikari longer then Daisuke did. Why should he get her? Hikari looked up at her friend and was puzzled._

_"Takeru? Takeru?" Takeru stood up and went over to her. He hugged her and whispered something in her ear._

_"Good luck Hikari. I have to go now. Sayonara." When he went up Hikari could have sworn she saw tears in his crystal blue eyes._

_"Takeru? Daijubu desu ka?" Before Takeru could answer her picked up his bag and left. Hikari was confused, but she never realized she broke his heart._

_*~*End of Flashback*~*_

Now it's been three weeks and six days since Hikari told Takeru his secret. The next day Hikari told Daisuke and of course he was happy. Taichi wasn't so pleased, but at least he trusted Daisuke not to do anything foolish. Miyako was just glad her best friend, next to Mimi, finally got a boyfriend. Takeru probably was the only one unhappy. He has been sulking since Hikari and Daisuke were an item. He never was the same. Instead of being perky and cheery as he usually was…he was quiet and a loner. He was mean, oh no, and he didn't drop in his studies the least bit. But…he hasn't talked to the Digidestined since then. Takeru hasn't even talked to his digimon partner, Patamon. He dressed in dark colors and he dyed his white hat black. He was either in school or in his room. He officially shut himself from the world…and the young lovers were so blind they probably couldn't even see their own noses.

"Gomen nasai Sasao-sensei. Boku…boku…I quit," said Takeru to his basketball coach/gym teacher and to the rest of his team. It was the first time he talked in a while. He didn't even speak in class. But the teachers didn't mind as long as he got good grades.

"NANI?! Naze da?!" shouted his coach.

"I've…I've been distracted lately."

"Are you sure? You're our MVP we can't lose you! The next game is in about three weeks, onegai stay."

"Boku…I can't. Gomen nasai."

"Well…you were good. Iie! You were great Takaishi-san! Remember, you can come back whenever you want! Sayonara."

"Sayonara Sasao-sensei."

Takeru slowly picked up his bag and left the gym. Hikari was getting worried about him. She watched him slowly exit the gym. His face was emotionless, but his eyes seemed like he was holding back.

_Takeru…_," she thought.

"I'll be back girls," she said to the team while she put down her water bottle. She followed Takeru and watched him take the bus home. Before Takeru used to walk home with Miyako and Iori since they lived in the same building. Now he went home alone and took no calls. Hikari wanted to do something, but she couldn't ask him what was wrong.

"Oh Takeru…" she whispered. She dropped to her knees and started to cry. "What's wrong? How can I help you if you won't talk to me.

**Secretmirror180: Did you like it?**

**Daisuke & Miyako: *cry* Boo who!**

**Daisuke: *cheers up* I got Hikari. Haha!**

**Takeru: Ano…um…yeah.**

**Hikari: NANI?! NAZE DA?! Why Daisuke?**

**Secretmirror180: I'll explain later. C'mon Sora…we just have to talk. *brings out hammer***

**Sora: Help! *Runs***

**Secretmirror180: To help Sora you must review! *walks away* Oh Sora, watashi no tomodachi… (If you need any Japanese explained…ask.)**


	2. Sayonara Hikari

W I T H O U T  H O P E

**Secretmirror180: Finally! Chapter two! SUGOI!**

**Daisuke: Am I coming now? I want to be with HIKARI-CHAN! ***Talks to himself*** My sweet Hikari-chan…**

**Secretmirror180: ***whispers***Baka. **

**Daisuke: ***comes back from Lala land* **Nani? What did you say?**

**Secretmirror180: Nothing…Oops! I forgot the disclaimer. ***Picks out Mimi from crowd*** MIMI-CHAN! Atashi no tomodachi! Onegai do the disclaimer!**

**Mimi: Okay…ano…what do I say?**

**Secretmirror180: ***anime fall*** ^_^' Just read this! ***Hands her card*****

**Mimi: ***reads card*** 'Secretmirror180 does NOT own digimon and if she did she would be very rich and would own a mansion and stuff like that.**

**Secretmirror180: Hehe. ^_^' ON WITH THE FIC! ***Runs away*****

**Daisuke: ***calls to her*** I GET A SCENE WITH HIKARI RIGHT?**

**Secretmirror180: ***calls back*** I'll think about it. ***Coughs*** Iie.**

**********************************************

**Chapter Two: Sayonara Hikari**

Hikari took a deep breath as she stood in front of the Takaishi residence. She raised her hand to knock but the door opened. It was Takeru's mother **(A/N: I forgot her name. EEK!)**. She smiled at Hikari, stepped out, and closed the door.

"Hikari-chan. What brings you here?" she asked with an I-know-why-you're-here-and-thank-God-you-are tone.

"Konnichiwa Takaishi-san. Can I see Takeru?" Takaishi-san frowned and looked at the floor.

"Takeru doesn't want to see anybody,'" she said slowly. "He locked himself in his room…again. Onegai Hikari-chan. Please help him. You know you can. Come in." Takaishi-san reopened the door and showed Hikari in. Takaishi-san walked toward Takeru's door and knocked on it.

"Takeru. Sweetie," she said through the door. "Someone is here to see you. It's Hikari-chan. She wants to talk with you. Let her in."

"Iie, Okaa-san," he said slowly. "I'm…I'm doing homework. I can't talk right now."

"Demo Takeru. She went through the trouble of coming here to see you, honey."

"I don't want to talk! Not now." he said with aggravation. Takaishi-san stepped away and started crying. Hikari went up to the door and pressed herself against it.

"Takeru. It's me. Hikari. Can we talk?" she asked. There was no answer. "Takeru?" she repeated. Still no answer. Hikari turned around and looked at Takaishi-san who was on her knees. Hikari went up to her and kneeled down.

"Takaishi-san…"

"Hikari-chan," whispered Takeru's mother. She wiped away the tears and stood up with Hikari. "You'd better go home. Your parents will be worried. It was good seeing you again. Can you show yourself out? I'm sort of busy. Gomen nasai Hikari-chan. Sayonara."

"Sayonara Takaishi-san. It was nice seeing you." Hikari left and slowly closed the door. She walked home by herself wondering if Takaishi-san was going to be okay.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school Hikari met up with her dear Daisuke. She ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He then put on his happy-go-lucky smile and blushed.

"Hey Hikari! Ready for our date tonight?" he asked.

"Date?"

"Hikari! Don't be silly. It's our Month Anniversary!" He kissed softly so she went a little pink.

"Sugoi! I'll see you tonight Dai. Love you." She put her arms around his neck and leaned in. She kissed him but stopped since she felt someone watching. She turned and closed her eyes. "Gomen nasai Asahina-sensei! I was just talking to Dai-ku…I mean Motomiya-san." She looked up and saw instead of seeing her math teacher saw a blue-eyed blonde beauty.

"Takeru?" she whispered. He looked down on her with empty eyes. He leaned toward her and pulled her into a…hug. **(A/N: I bet you thought he'd kiss her)** He then whispered something to her that made Daisuke furious.

"Aishiteru Hikari-chan," he whispered to her. "Aishiteru and…sayonara." He let go of her and walked away slowly. Hikari stood there in shock while behind her Daisuke was yelling at that 'kaijuu.' Hikari chased after him, but he boarded the bus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hikari…your awfully quiet," teased her brother who was cooking dinner **(A/N: For once)**. Their mother was going to be 'unfortunately' late from cooking class while their father was still at work. "What's wrong? Daisuke put the moves on you?"

"Very funny Taichi. You know you can trust Daisuke," she retorted. Then she went back to her thoughts. _Why did he tell me now?_ she wondered. _If he told me sooner…I could…I could've done something._

"Hika…?"

"Nani?! Oops! Gomen Taichi. I was just thinking." Taichi turned off the stove and walked over to his sister. He sat down on the couch next to her and watched her stare into space.

"Hikari…you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Hai…"

"So… why don't you tell me what's on your mind, ne?"

"Well…you see…" Just as Hikari was about to spill her heart out to her brother…the phone rang.

_RING! RING!_ As soon as the phone rang Hikari could only Thank God they created the phone.

"I got it Taichi!" Hikari ran for the phone and picked it up. "Moshi, moshi. Yagami residence."

"Kobanwa Hikari-chan," said the voice depressingly. 

"Takaishi-san?"

"Hai. Have you seen Takeru?"

"Iie. I thought he went home. I saw him board the bus."

"I'm afraid he hasn't. I'm getting worried Hikari-chan."

"…" _Is that what he meant by 'Sayonara'?_ thought Hikari.

"Hikari-chan?"

"Gomen nasai. I'll tell the rest of the Digidestined. We'll start a search. Did you tell Yamato yet?"

"Hai. He's not there. Yamato-san went out to look for him. Oh…where could he have gone Hikari-chan?"

"It will be okay Takaishi-san. Takeru…probably took a walk to the Digital World."

"O…okay. Arigato Hikari-chan. Sugoi Hikari-chan."

"Dou itashimashite. Takeru's my best friend. We will find him. Sayonara Takaishi-san."

"Sayonara Hikari-chan. Good luck."

Hikari put down the phone while Tailmon walked in.

"Hikari…is everything okay?" the feline asked. Hikari turned to face her and nodded. Hikari went to her room and booted up the computer. She accessed the Digital World file. She scanned around the screen and found that no one was in the Digital World. **(A/N: Except the digimon. When I meant no one, I meant Digidestined wise)** She sighed.

"Where are you Takeru?" she wondered out loud.

_…HELP!!!!_

"Nani?! Takeru?!" Hikari yelled. Taichi and Tailmon busted in on their little Bearer of Light. Hikari eye's widened and she hushed then as they entered.

_…HIKARI!!!!!!!_

"TAKERU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**************************************************

**Secretmirror180: How was it?**

**Daisuke: That was a short scene! ***Tries to attack Secretmirror180*****

**Miyako: ***holds him back*** Oh no you don't! She's the author! If she doesn't write the next chapter…I WON'T SHOW up!**

**Daisuke: ***stops struggling*** Weren't you there for a minute?**

**Miyako: BAKA!! ***Hits him with inter-dimensional hammer*****

**Daisuke: *gets back up with a bandage on the bump* HELP ME HIKARI-CHAN! ***Runs away*****

**Hikari: ***To Takeru*** So then she makes me. ***Hears Daisuke*** Hold on. WHAT DID YOU SAY DAISUKE? ***Hears nothing*** Mustn't have been too important. ***Back to Takeru*** Anyway…so she makes me blah blah blah…**

**Takeru: ***Nods and continues to nod*****

**Secretmirror180: Help my poor little Daisuke from Miyako. Review please! ***Hears crash*** IIE!!!!! NO MY CHINA!!! ***Hears another crash*** MY VASE!! Daisuke!!! MIYAKO!!! ***Runs after them*****


	3. Talks and Diaries

W I T H O U T  H O P E

**Secretmirror180: Hi everyone!**

**Miyako: Am I going to be in this chapter?**

**Secretmirror180: Hai! EVERYONE WILL! *Smiles* ^_^ Not really, but I just want to make my peoples happy.**

**Daisuke: You're on a sugar rush.**

**Secretmirror180: WATCH IT MOTOMIYA OR I WILL HURT YOU…AGAIN!\**

**Daisuke: Yikes! *Runs***

**Secretmirror180: Oh yeah…IORI!**

**Iori: *sigh* Now? Okay. She doesn't own digimon. Oh and she would like to thank the following:**

**EvilVidel: For being a good friend.**

**Jemma27032: For being her cousin, helping her, and being another good friend.**

**KarenSedai: For correcting her horrible Japanese and giving a nice review.**

**Celestial Star: For liking…Takeru? And Sora thanks you as well.**

**LightHopemayshine: For reviewing. ****Secretmirror180 says that Sasao-sensei calls Takeru '–san' because he has great respect for him. Also, she knows Takeru's mom is Nancy, but she wants to put in her Japanese name since everyone else has his or her Japanese name.**

**********************************************

**Chapter Three: Talks and Diaries**

_Last Chapter:_

_Nani?! Takeru?!" Hikari yelled. Taichi and Tailmon busted in on their little Bearer of Light. Hikari eye's widened and she hushed then as they entered._

…HIKARI!!!!!!!

_"TAKERU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOW:

"Hikari. Hikari, what's wrong?" her older brother asked. He walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hikari…?"

"Takeru…" she said with her eyes wide open with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I heard him…I think he's in trouble."

"Where is Takeru?" asked Tailmon as she walked to Hikari's feet.

"He's lost. Takaishi-san called and said he was missing…Taichi. I'm scared. I think he might have done something because of me!" She started shaking and hugged herself. "It'll be my fault if anything happens to Takeru."

"IIE!" yelled Taichi. "No it won't! We'll find him. Does Yamato know?"

"Hai. His Okaa-san told him. He's out there looking for him."

"I'll contact the others. Are you sure you're okay? I can call Daisuke, or Okaa-san, or Otou-san over."

"I'm fine…but call Miyako over."

"It's okay Hikari," said Tailmon. "Why don't you sit on the bed? It usually makes you better."

"Hai…" Hikari kept on thinking, hearing the same words Takeru said to her this afternoon.

_Aishiteru Hikari-chan. Aishiteru and…sayonara._

"What did you mean Takeru?" she whispered to herself. After a while Miyako came bursting in with Poromon. She told Poromon to stay outside the room. Tailmon followed to keep the pink digimon company. Taichi walked inside to say he was leaving with Yamato.

"I'll be back soon. Okaa-san and Otou-san will becoming soon. I told them about everything so they might leave you alone. Patamon is in the living room too. If you two want anything to eat, everything is in the refrigerator. Don't touch anything that's green though. Most likely it's been there a month. Oh and if you see anything labeled 'Okaa-san special' or 'Surprise'…_don't eat it!_ Well…ja na." He closed the door and left.

"Hikari! Kobanwa! Genki?" asked Miyako with a happy grin. She sat next to Hikari and looked at her weary friend.

"I'm not in the mood Miyako."

"Gomen. I'm sorry Hikari. You just looked so sad…che. You're going to make me cry!" Hikari made a light chuckle has Miyako reached for the imaginary tear. She then started to laugh harder and she had to hold her stomach to stop. She stopped but still was crying from joy. Miyako starred at her friend as if she was crazy.

"Arigato Miyako. Domo arigato! Thanks for making me laugh. I've been to depressed."

"So…why did you need me?"

"Well…you know how Takeru is missing…"

"Hai…"

"I think…I think I caused it."

"Naze? Why would you think that?! Oh the whole Daisuke and you being together…I could have sworn he gotten over _that_. I mean you've been dating him for a while and…" Miyako continued to talk until Hikari looked up.

"He told me something. He whispered in my ear right in front of Dai-kun."

"Nani?" Miyako asked with curiosity. She sat closer to Hikari so she could listen closely.

"He said…he said…he said he loved me."

"Wow."

"Then he said good bye. Do you think that is what he meant Miyako? Do you think he was trying to tell me he would leave?"

"Well…ano…ano…ano…I don't know. But that was major. He told you he _loved _you?!"

"Hai. Naze?" Miyako sprang up and was really happy.

"KAWAII!!!!!! That is soo cute!! Wow you are soo lucky!" Hikari did the famous anime sweat drop and smiled weakly at her friend.

"Why do you say that?"

"Ken never really says that. But they way Takeru said it _must_ have been romantic! I wish Ken would do something like _that_ for me."

"But…I felt something. I don't know why. But I sort of felt…lightened; I think would be the word. But I love Dai-kun…right?"

"What do _you_ think Hikari? What do you feel when you kiss him, Daisuke?"

"I feel safe."

"What do you feel when you are around Takeru?"

"I feel…" Hikari sat there and thought about it. She never seemed to notice that. When she was around Daisuke, she felt different. Different from when she was around Takeru. She felt happier, and uneasy. "I never thought of that. I don't know Miyako."

"Then think about it!" she shouted. She looked at her watch and jumped up.

"SHIT! I have to go home. I promise Hikari to help you and Yamato look tomorrow, kay? I'll see myself to the door. Ja na!" Miyako left and Tailmon with Patamon went in. Tailmon leaped onto Hikari's lap while Patamon dived for her hair.

"Takeru is going to be okay right Hikari?" asked Patamon as she fell asleep in her hair.

"Hai," she said. She giggled as the two digimon snored while they 'rested'. "Go to sleep you two." She tucked the digimon in her bed and stood up. She walked out of room to wait for Taichi and turned off the lights.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HIKARI! GET UP YOU LAZY YAMATO NADESHIKO!" yelled Taichi. He took his sister's blanket and pulled it off of her. She rolled over and woke up to see Taichi, Tailmon, and Patamon hovering over her.

"Ohayo to you too 'Nii-san," she retorted. She stood up and looked at the clock, "AHHHH!!!!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" She rushed around the room looking for clothes and pushed Taichi and the Digimon out. Inside she changed as quickly as she could while Taichi stood in front of her door.

"It's Saturday, Hikari," he said through the door. He moved slightly so Hikari could open the door. She opened it very slowly while looking at the floor. **(A/N: Imagine the purple lines on her head like every anime character gets when they are spooked, shocked, or something)** Hikari slowly went up to her brother and stopped when her head reached his back. He grinned and reached for his sister. But she looked up and tickled him. He laughed hysterically and even dropped onto the floor. Hikari kept tickling him. Tailmon starred at her partner and sighed while Patamon laughed and was even starting to cry.

"Is this how you guys wake up every Saturday?" asked a voice. Hikari looked up and saw a rather spiky haired blonde. "Ohayo Hikari, Taichi."

"Ohayo Yamato!" called Taichi as he got up. He scratched the back of his head and looked nervously at his friend. "How the hell did you get in here, my tomodachi?"

"Your parents. They're leaving to visit your sick Oji-san or something. How is it that your relatives always get sick, Taichi?" Yamato walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the frig. He tossed a soda to both Taichi and Hikari. Then the looked in the frig again and threw a couple of Iori's Grandfather's 'Prune' juice. Yamato opened up his drink and walked toward the group.

"Don't tell me Yamato you came over to _my_ house to lay around and do nothing!" screamed Taichi. Yamato grinned at his friend and sat on the couch.

"Iie. But now you gave me the idea…" Yamato teased.

"Hahaha," retorted Taichi. "Why _are_ you here Yama?" Taichi joined his friend and sat on the couch. Taichi flipped on the TV and looked for something good. Patamon flew over and sat on Yamato's lap while Tailmon was civilized and sat on the couch.

"I have something for your sister."

"She's got a guy already. Did Sora dump you _that_ fast?"

"Funny Tai. It just so happens that Sora and I are engaged and are getting married in a couple of years." **(A/N: *cries and wails* My Yamato…iie! *blows into tissue*)**

"Yeah. You think that'll last?" Yamato snapped a warning look at his friend so Taichi backed off.

"You have something for me?" asked Hikari, finally. She walked up to her brother and Yamato and sat down with them.

"Better get this over with," whispered Yamato as he took something out of his back pocket. It was a green book with the word 'HOPE' written across. It also said 'Property of Takaishi Takeru. DO NOT OPEN! If my Onii-san is reading this be prepared for some ass kicking later!' Hikari giggled a bit and took the book from Yamato. She starred at Yamato with a confused face, which made him sort of nervous.

"Why did you give me your brother's diary?" she asked. Yamato took a deep breath and said everything really fast.

"Well…ano…you see…I don't want to read it in case I read something there I don't want to read and you probably know all his secrets, since you're his best friend and all that and well I really don't want to invade his private life, but I thought about reading…and…*takes breath*…and I'm not going to read it. *Slower*It might contain something that will help us in our search. Might even tell us where he is, though I doubt that." 

Hikari stares at Yamato and nods a couple of seconds after he finishes. She slowly walks back to her room with Tailmon following her. She closes the door and sighs.

_What a morning,_ she thinks. She sits down at her desk and looks at the book. It seemed Yamato tried to open it previously, but couldn't get the whole thing open. She took her hairpin out and tried too. Worked like a charm. She flipped through the pages and read s little of each. 

_April 4_**(A/N: I don't know the real date, I don't care. :P)**

_Dear Dia…Journal,_

_I just got home and I already made new friends! I met this girl named Inoue Miyako. She's kind of perky, but nice. She reminds me of Mimi, who moved to New York. Then I met this kid named Hida Iori. He's shy, I think. Very much like Jyou and Koushiro. Very Scary. Then I met this guy named Motomiya Daisuke. A crazed Hikari fan I'll tell you that one! Oops! Gomen. I didn't mention Hikari. I saw again today, for the first time in years! She's beautiful! I couldn't believe that was her. We were only kids when I last saw her! I guess people do change._

_-Takeru_

Hikari flips through more pages and finds one about Malomyotismon.

_Journal,_

_We did it! We finally beat that creep! Not a long entry today since we're going for a victory meal soon. Sora is paying_ **(A/N: That's payback Sora!)**_. She insisted. ?.? How is she going to feed 13 hungry people? Taichi counts as two. The digimon are getting a separate meal. Did I mention the seats at the restaurant are two seaters? Now's my chance! Gotta go! Ja ne!_

_-TK…………….._

Finally Hikari turned to the last page. He wrote one final entry, one that made Hikari cry. **(A/N: I make her cry a lot!)**

_Dearest Journal,_

_You have been a wonderful companion, but your pages are finishing and I…can't write anymore. I've been distracted. I can't tell you why though in case Yamato reads this. The dark ocean doesn't seem like such a bad place to stay now. I don't know why. It just…does._

_ Hikari doesn't like me. But I still do her. Damn it why does everyone like her?! Shouting doesn't help. But it sure makes me feel better. This is good-bye I guess. So good-bye. And Hikari…I know you're reading this if I'm gone. Yamato either gave it to you or you found it. So…aishiteru._

_Ai_

_Takaishi Takeru_

Hikari dropped the book and now the shadows cover her eyes and nose. The last thing you hear her say is…

"The Dark Ocean…"

**********************************************

**Secretmirror180: What do you think?**

**Daisuke: Okay…I guess.**

**Miyako: SUGOI! I was in it!**

**Iori: I wasn't.**

**Secretmirror180: You're in next chapter. Having a little pep talk with…*pulls out script* some dude. I can't tell you. NANANANANANANA!**

**Sora: Urusena! **_(It means shut up)_

**Secretmirror180: *fumes* YOU SHUT UP! *pulls out hammer…again* C'MERE SORA!**

**Sora: HELP ME, YAMATO-KEI! *runs***

**Yamato: *sighs* Girls! You have to stop this! *runs after them***

**Secretmirror180: *runs across the screen chasing Sora* Onegai Review! *chases Sora again* SORA! I ONLY WANT TO GIVE YOU A LITTLE LOVE TAP!**

**Sora: SURE! AND YAMATO HATES ME!**

**Secretmirror180: YOU'VE GONE TO FAR. COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE B*****!!!!**


	4. Facing the Truth

W I T H O U T  H O P E

**Secretmirror180: Finally! CHAPTER 4!**

**Takeru: What took you?**

**Secretmirror180: Jemma has been pestering me bout it. Oh yeah and…thanks to all my faithful reviewers! I luv you guys! t_t**

**Mimi: Aren't they nice…**

**Secretmirror180: COURSE THEY ARE! Now onward!**

**Miyako: *Beats drum* Stroke! Stroke!**

**Secretmirror180: ^_^' Oh yeah and in the last chapter I had some typos. I didn't do most of them on purpose. (Ex: I think I wrote 'Ja na', instead of 'Ja ne.')**

**********************************************

**Chapter Four: Facing the Truth**

_Last Chapter:_

_Hikari dropped the book and now the shadows cover her eyes and nose. The last thing you hear her say is…_

_"The Dark Ocean…"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"TAICHI! I'M GOING OUT OKAY!" yelled Hikari as she put her jacket on. She wrapped it around her and kicked on her shoes. Taichi spotted her from the couch and watched her hurry.

"Where ya going, gaki?" he asked.

"Ken's. Ja ne!" she said. She ran out of the door and caught Tailmon in mid-air who was jumping out the door. She also waited for Patamon to come out and carried him too. She sprinted across the town to get to the subway. She nearly ripped the ticket in half, but got in the train for Shinjuku. The slowly walked to Ken's apartment, since she was out of breath, but continued even though her chest felt like it was on fire. She knocked three times on the door and waited for Ichijiouji-san to open it. Ken' mother smiled at Hikari, let her in, and called to her son.

"Ken-kun. Hikari-chan is here!" she yelled. Ken walked out of his room followed by Minomon. Minomon undoubtedly ran to Patamon and Tailmon and started talking to them. Ken invited Hikari into his room, left a crack at the door, and of course let the digimon in.

"Nan da?" asked Ken. "Oh and I went to search with Taichi for Takeru yesterday. Gomen. We found no leads."

She shook her head as if saying she understood. Hikari started fidgeting in her pocket and found Takeru's diary. She handed it to Ken and asked him to read the last page. Ken sat down and slowly read the page. When he was finished his starred at Hikari.

"The Dark ocean…" his whispered as he handed her back the book.

"Hai," replied Hikari while stuffing the book back in her pocket. "That's why I came here. I think he's gone there."

"Did you tell Taichi or Yamato?"

"Iie. They wouldn't understand. They probably wouldn't let me go."

"So you came to me because…?"

"Because I knew you have already gone there. You know what's there."

"Then I wouldn't object?" Hikari nodded and Ken sighed. "You were wrong. I object Hikari. I do not want you to go. It's not safe."

"NANI YO?!"

"Chotto matte. Still…I'm not going to stop you right?"

"Hai!"

"Then Minomon and I will go with you. Miyako has been there but probably wouldn't let you go. She would put up a good fight."

"Arigato Ken. Domo arigato! I owe you a lot!" Hikari hugged her friend and stood back. Ken smiled and wrote a note to his parents, which he posted on the door. He scooped up Minomon while Tailmon climbed on Hikari and Patamon landed on her head. Ken took his dark D3 and aimed it out side his window, to the balcony. He concentrated and soon the black portal had opened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"NOTHING! NOTHING! And still NOTHING!" screamed Daisuke. He, Miyako, Iori and their digimon have been looking for Takeru in the Digital World.

"Calm down Daisuke!" yelled Miyako. She had been getting frustrated with his actions.

"Yea Dai-kun," said Veemon. **(A/n: I don't know if Veemon calls Daisuke that, but just go with it) **"You have been working hard looking for Takeru-kun all day."

"Gomen, I guess I have been working too hard. I'm takin' a break." Daisuke flopped down on a rock and let Veemon follow.

"Me too," said Miyako while sitting on the ground. Hawkmon landed next to her and sighed. Iori was still standing and bent down to Armadillomon.

"Armadillomon, go talk with Hawkmon and Veemon. I have to speak with Daisuke," said Iori. Armadillomon nodded and walked away with Veemon, Hawkmon, and Miyako. "Daisuke…can we talk?"

"Sure." Daisuke made room for Iori to sit next to him and Iori took the seat. The two faced the sunset and Iori closed his eyes.

"Daisuke," he whispered.

"Nani kore?"

"How much do you love Hikari?"

 "_How could you ask that_?! I love her with my heart and soul!" shot Daisuke. He turned to face Iori who was still calm.

"Really? Do you think so?"

"Yeah! Duh! She's Hikari! _My_ Hikari. My muse. My inspiration! _My light!_ She's everything to…"

"_Takeru_! She's everything to Takeru!" interrupted Iori. He stood up and got in a ready stance.

"Nani zo?" Daisuke shot up as well. He was furious. Everyone knew how much Hikari meant to him. He had to defend himself and his relationship with Hikari.

"Hikari is everything to Takeru," continued Iori. "He doesn't have a Otou-san or a Okaa-san to be there! His Onii-san is always either on a date, or practicing for a concert, or at Sora's game, or something! Even Patamon usually stays with Tailmon! The other digidestined have no time! You got soccer, I have kendo, Miyako is with Mimi, and Mimi is out shopping, Ken and Taichi are with you; Jyou is at school, and Koushiro is on the computer all the time!

All he has is Hikari! She goes to practice with him, she talks to him, and they have been best friends since they were _eight_! Takeru fell in love with her! How could you not see that?! He doesn't only love her for her beauty or personality, but he loves her because it is _destiny_! Hope and light will be together forever! Do you remember what Azulongmon said? The light of light is _hope_! They need each other to life. They thrive off each other. They deserve to be together. Takeru-san has been denied everything he wanted. Sure he had looks, he had brawn, he had brain, he had friends. Never got the one thing he wanted…"

"Hikari."

"Hai."

"So what do I do? Abandon Hikari in her time of need?! I do love Hikari too you know Iori!"

"I know you do! But does _Hikari _love _you_ is the question Daisuke?"

"IORI! URUSENA!"

"I WILL NOT DAISUKE! TAKERU IS PROBABLY IN THE DARK OCEAN BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"The…dark…ocean?"

"HAI! HAI! He told me before he left about it…

_*~*Flashback*~*_

_"Takeru?" said little Iori while watching his friend walk up to his apartment, taking out his keys. "Daijubo desu ka?"_

_There was no reply as Takeru opened the door. He left the door open so Iori went inside. Takeru dropped his bag on the floor and flopped down on a chair in the kitchen. He then took out something from his pocket and starred at it._

_"Nani kore?" asked Iori._

_"It's a very old picture," said Takeru slowly. "It was a picture when Hikari and I were at my old basketball game. I had just won my first game. She took a picture of me holding the ball standing next to her."_

_"Takeru…?" Takeru sighed and tore the picture. "TAKERU!" Despite Iori's shout, Takeru continued to rip the paper, bit by bit. He was finally satisfied and starred out a window._

_"Naze? Why did I save her?" wondered Takeru aloud. "Why did I save her from the Dark Ocean?"_

_"Because you love her."_

_"Then why didn't I stay?"_

_"You hate the darkness."_

_"But that is what I am."_

_"Nani?"_

_"I am the darkness now.  Have been enveloped in darkness. Darkness stays with darkness." Takeru stood up and walked toward the window. He placed his hands on the sill and looked out. "I can't find my light…" _**(A/N: I know. The last line sounded like 'Kingdom Hearts' but I like the game so don't bug me about it! Sugoi SORA!…the male one.)**

_*~*End of Flashback*~*_

"Why didn't we look there?" wondered Daisuke.

"Hikari already is going to Ken's. I saw her running there. I bet she's going to ask him," replied Iori.

"Should we follow?"

"Iie. Ken, Minomon, Tailmon, and Patamon are with her. She'll be fine. Just don't tell Miyako." Daisuke smiled at Iori and ruffled his hair.

"I thought the person with the goggles was the leader." Iori smiled and the two walked toward Miyako and the digimon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken helped Hikari from the portal and brought her down. Hikari gasped at everything, since it was so dark. Ken shuddered and looked at Wormmon who gave him a look that meant everything was going to be okay.

"TAKERU?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*************************************

**Secretmirror180: *pants from stroking boat* Can't…breathe…chest…on…fire!**

**Taichi: *pants*It…wasn't…that…bad…*drops***

**Hikari: *stares at Taichi* Taichi…'Nii-san. *pokes him* That's my part. *drops also***

**Daisuke: *snores* zzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzzz…**

**Miyako: WAKE UP YOU BAKA!**

**Daisuke: *nose bubble pops & wakes* Nani? What happened?"**

**Mikyako: *sighs and shakes head* *whispers* Baka…**

**Sora: *walks into room* *still holding ice pack to head from last time* What's wrong?**

**Yamato: *comes after Sora* Hey everyone.**

**Secretmirror180: *glares at Sora* *pouts and turns the other way***

**Yamato: *sighs* Not again.**

**Sora: *cries* GOMEN NASAI! *hugs Secretmirror180* You can have him for the next chapter! Don't hurt me again ONEGAI!**

**Secretmirror180: *still looks a way* *mutters* Fine…**

**Sora: *jumps up and gets rid of ice pack* SUGOI! Onegai review! I'M FREE! *hears crack* Ouch…my…back…**

**Yamato: You okay Sora?**

**Secretmirror180: *glares***

**Taichi: She got you Yama.**


	5. The Search Continues, Enter the Beast

W I T H O U T  H O P E

**Secretmirror180: How are you people doing today? *silence* No need to answer that! I have to many projects! **

**Mimi: Where is everyone?**

**Secretmirror180: Getting ready. Everyone is appearing this time wither they like their part or not!**

**Mimi: Oh…**

**Secretmirror180: *pushes Mimi into dressing room* You. Get ready too! See you later everyone! ^_~**

**********************************************

**Chapter Five: The Search Continues, Enter the Beast**

"Êtes-vous sûr vous ne l'avez-vous pas vu?  Oui mais... nous avons essayé.  Non?  Merci grandfather," **(A/N: I got this off a site okay. I don't speak French…not that I don't want to. I tried to say "Are you sure you haven't seen him? Yes but…we tried. No? Thanks grandpa.) **said Yamato as he hung up the phone. He had just called his grandfather in Paris and asked if he had seen his little brother. He sighed and plopped down on Taichi's couch again. Taichi walked into the living room with Koushiro and Jyou. Sora closed the door as she and Mimi entered the house. Sora sat down next to her dear Yamato while Mimi went in the kitchen to cook. Jyou wanted to help her, so he followed. Koushiro and Taichi grabbed a seat and looked to the floor when they sat.

"Gomen ne. Nothing Yamato," said Koushiro. Taichi ruffled his hair and sighed.

"We've searched high and low," continued Taichi. "We searched throughout the Digital World. We sent Daisuke. Miyako, and Iori to search the rest. We even went to Server! Nothing! Che! Your brother really knows how to hide! Oh! Has Hikari come back yet?"

"Iie," answered Yamato. "She's with Ken searching. Won't say where though." Yamato sighed and leaned back on the couch. Sora kissed him on the forehead and went to join Mimi and Jyou. "I've checked with my grandparents in France. They haven't seen him."

"Sora and I asked Michael and Wallace if they had seen him. They said no, but will search for him," said Mimi as she entered the room with tea. She poured everyone and glass and Taichi took a sip. **(A/N: I really don't know the most of the International digidestined's original names. Just the dubbed ones.)**

"OISHI!" yelled Taichi in delight. "Wow Mimi! This is great!"

"Don't thank me. Thank Jyou. He made it. Well I better go. You don't mind if I use some of your ingredients huh Taichi?" asked Mimi while she was walking back to the kitchen.

"Nope. Che. Jyou makes some good tea."

"Anyway…whom haven't we asked?" wondered Jyou whilst entering the room with a basket of rice crackers and rice balls. He set the basket down and sat next to Koushiro.

"We got family, friends, Catherine. No one left," replied Koushiro with exasperation. **(A/N: I can't believe I spelled that correctly. o.O) **He gratefully took a rice ball and shoved it in his mouth. Him and Taichi continued to wolf down the food. 

"I called the band," recalled Yamato. "I called Otou-san. I called Otou-san's co-workers. Called the coach, nearly all of the basketball team, most of the cheerleading team. I called some fans. I even called a friend I haven't talked to in ages! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT KID?!"

Sora walked into the room and sat next to Yamato again. She gave him the tea and convinced him to take a sip.

"Yamato-kei," she whispered to him. "Calm down. Yelling won't find Takeru. I'm sure we'll find him. I wonder what made him go?"

"Hikari," muttered Yamato while drinking. Taichi spit out the food and left a disgusted Koushiro.

"ISHIDA YAMATO!" he yelled. "ARE YOU ACCUSING MY SISTER OF CAUSING YOUR BROTHER TO RUN AWAY?!!"

"Iie. Not just her…but Daisuke too."

"Why you little…!" Taichi was about to tackle him, when Jyou and Koushiro help him back. Sora got up and defended Yamato, while he casually drank his tea. Mimi came in to see what was wrong.

"Yamato didn't mean that, did you Yamato?" said Sora.

"I did. I meant every word. Hikari is the one to blame…and Daisuke…but that does not mean they are bad people. It's just…they are blind."

"Nani desu ka?" wondered everyone.

"Love can make people blind. I should know. I almost lost my best friend because of it. Takeru fell in love with Hikari. Hikari fell in 'love' with Daisuke. Daisuke felt the same way. Now…one person can't love two people. So since Daisuke made the first move…"

"I see," mumbled Taichi. Everyone went silent for a moment until Mimi spoke up. She rubbed her hands on the apron and smiled. She made a V with her fingers and then smacked her lips like an Italian.

"Oh dear. Well, who's hungry? Oishi! My food is delicious! No more gloomy, depressing, sad stories for a while okay? Now it's time to eat!" she said with a cheer.

"Is it safe?" asked Jyou. Every guy in the room nodded while Sora sighed at their childishness.

"Oh course it is! I didn't get an A double A plus in Home ec for nothing you know." The guys sighed and ran for the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, and the digimon continued to walk around the forest of the Digital world and came to no avail. Everyone was frustrated and tired. Still they continued to search, for Takeru was their friend and they won't give up. Still, even the digimon were aching.

"I'm hot, I'm hungry, and I'm tired Daisuke," whined Veemon.

"We're almost home Veemon," replied Daisuke who dragged his feet. "Don't worry."

"My wings are aching!" exclaimed Hawkmon in his last breath. He was totally exhausted and landed on Miyako. Miyako walked, but collapsed anyway.

"I'M TIRED! DAISUKE! Can't we rest?" whined Miyako.

"Fine." Daisuke sat down and took out a bottle of water. He unscrewed the top and gulped down some water. Suddenly Iori heard something from the forest. Iori quickly turned and looked into the forest.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed a voice in the most sinister cackle. Iori and the others turned around and saw it on top of the hill.

"It's…" muttered Iori. "It's…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OH WOW A CAKE!" yelled Taichi in delight.

"I made it yesterday," said Mimi. "I hope you like. It was supposed to be for Yamato to cheer him up. You don't mind if he has some, do you Yamato?"

"Iie," replied Yamato with a shake of his hand. "Arigato Mimi. You didn't have to."

"But you seemed so gloomy."

"Iie. Taichi can eat it. Just share it with the others will ya Tai." Taichi smiled weakly and nodded. Everyone went grim for a second until Koushiro came running into the room.

"Koushiro," said Jyou. "I didn't know you left the room."

"Message…captured…Hikari…Ken…digimon…HELP!" said Koushiro between breaths. Everyone rushed into Taichi's room and starred at the computer screen.

"HELP ME TAICHI!!" yelled Hikari on the screen. She was tied to the wall along with Ken, Wormmon, Tailmon, and Patamon.

"HIKARI!" screamed Taichi. He placed his hands on the screen as if he was trying to get to her.

"If you want her…come and get her," said a voice.

"Don't Taichi!" commanded Ken. "It's a trap."

"You do want your sister back, right…?" asked the voice.

"Hai…"

"Then come to the Digital World. See if you can defeat an enemy, which cannot be killed. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"NO!!"

"TAICHI!!!" yelled Hikari before the screen went blank.

"Taichi?" asked Sora.

"Where going to the Digital World. Get the others."

"You know that was…"

"Hai…Devimon…"

*************************************

**Secretmirror180: Is everyone okay?**

**Takeru: I thought you said everyone was going to be here…**

**Secretmirror180: Hai…**

**Takeru: I wasn't here.**

**Secretmirror180: That's because your going to be very important in the future sweetie and you need your rest.**

**Daisuke: OI! How come **he **gets a break?!!**

**Miyako: YEA!**

**Secretmirror180: Because I said he could. Do you want be to bring out the mallet again.**

**Sora: IIE!**

**Secretmirror180: Hehe…oh and review. See. Press that button down there.**

** |**

** |**

** |**

** |**

** |**

**\/**


	6. Japanese Explainations NOT PART OF STORY...

W I T H O U T  H O P E

**Secretmirror180: This is not really a chapter. It's just a Japanese explanation page. Some reviewers asked for them**

**Miyako: Can I do it? *starry eyes***

**Daisuke: IIE! I wanna! *starry-er eyes* ONEGAI!**

**Secretmirror180: sweat drop -_-' Ano…how about...ano…ano…*thinks* *scratches head* KOUSHIRO-KUN! Kou-kun!**

**Koushiro: Hai?**

**Secretmirror180: ***jumps on him*** KOU-KUN! Can you do the Japanese explanations?**

**Koushiro: Sou…**

**Secretmirror180: YOSH!**

**Koushiro: *clears throat* Sou. Minna-san, take a seat. Watachi-tachi will go by chapters, ne?**

**Chapter 1-**

_Arigato gozaimus= Thank you very much._

_Baka= Idiot, stupid, ect._

_Arigato= This simply means thank you._

_Onegai= Please._

_Hai= Yes._

_Ano_** (mentioned above as well) **_= Um or err._

_Atashi= I for females. Remember: ONLY GIRLS USE THIS. Or tom girls/drag queens._

Daisuke wo aishite iru= Translated: I love Daisuke. Get rid of his name and replace it with someone else to say, "I love -"

_Sayonara= Good-bye._

_Daijubo desu ka? _**(it was spelled wrong. Thanks KarenSedai- Kibou no Tenshi, I think your name means 'Angel of Hope' ne?)** _= Are you all right?_

_Gomen nasai= A very proper way of saying, 'I'm sorry.'_

_-sensei= It's sort of like a Mr., or Miss, but it is used for teachers._

_Boku= I for males. Remember: ONLY GUYS USE THIS. Or tomboys._

_Nani?= What? _

_Naze da?= WHY?! _**(the 'da' at the end means he really wants to know why…I think)**

_Watashi no tomodachi= My friend. _**(Secretmirror180: I meant this sarcastically for anyone who is slow. Yes, Evie, you.) **_Watashi is 'I' for both genders. _

**Koushiro: Now to chapter 2…**

**Chapter 2-**

_SUGOI= YEA! YIPPEE! GREAT! _**(It just means…ano…you like it)**

_Atashi no tomodachi= My friend. Just that atashi is a female form._

-chan= For small, cute people. Or friends. Mostly girls are called this.

_Konnichiwa= Good afternoon._

_-san= Mr., Mrs., Miss…stuff like that. Used for an adult or as a form of respect._

_Iie= No._

_Okaa-san= Mother._

_Demo= But. _**(No, not your behind. The other one. You know, like yet. Omae Hentai!)**

_Aishiteru _**(a classic)** _= I love you. _**(Writing that word is, 'luv', is very hard for Secretmirror180 so we'll give her around of applause! CLAP PEOPLE! Arigato. ^_^ Miyako: Kou-kun is scary.)**

_Gomen= Sorry._

_Ne= It's just something put at the end of a question, I think. It sort of means 'right'. (Ex. We're friends, ne? or We're friends, right?)_

_Moshi-moshi= Hello. Usually said on the phone._

_Sugoi Hikari-chan= 'You're the best Hikari.' Just replace Hikari-chan with someone else's name and you can compliment them._

_Dou itashimashite= You're welcome. _**(Secretmirror180: Try saying that 3 times fast you non-Japanese speaking people! It's hard! I've tried it. My tongue!)**

Chapter 3- Otou-san= Father. 

_Ja ne _**(another misspell. Thanks LightHopemayshine.) **_= Later._

_Kobanwa= Good evening._

_Genki?= How are you?_

_Che= _**(Secretmirror180: I think it's a curse, but I forget which)**

Domo arigato= A very proper way of saying 'Thank you very much.'

_Naze?= Why?_

_Kawaii= Cute._

_Yamato nadeshiko= _**(I'm not too sure what this means anymore.)**

'Nii-san= An abbreviation of big brother, which is Onii-san. 

Ohayo= Morning.

_Tomodachi= Friend._

_Oji-san= Grandfather._

_-kei= usually what you call your sweetheart._

Chapter 4- 

_Gaki= Brat._

_-kun= Another suffix. It's usually used for male friends, yet it can be used for females just like –chan._

_Nan da?= _**(Secretmirror180: I'm not too sure of the meaning, but I think it means 'What?" or something to that affect.)**

Chotto matte= Wait a minute.

_Nani kore?= What's that?_

Chapter 5- 

_Oishi= Delicious_

This chapter Sou= Yeah. 

_Yosh= YEA! Much like sugoi._

_Minna-san= Everyone._

_Watashi-tachi= We._

Koushiro: That's all. Any questions? 

**Daisuke: I do! Does Hikari like me or Takeru?**

**Secretmirror180: Ugg. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Kindness and Hope

W I T H O U T  H O P E

**Secretmirror180: CHAPTER 6!**

**Takeru: Am I here _now_?**

**Secretmirror180: Won't say nothin'…anyways ***like Kirby from Super Smash Bros. Melee*** HI!!**

**Daisuke: Your obsessed with that.**

**Miyako: YEAH! You can stop it ya know!**

**Secretmirror180: OI! I won against really hard opponents with that pink puffball! ***holds up "Go Kirby" poster*****

**Secretmirror180 & Mimi: DON'T DOUBT THE PINKNESS!!**

**Everyone else: ***sweat drop*****

**Secretmirror180 & Mimi: ONWARD!**

**Secretmirror180: What are you doing Mimi?**

**Mimi: Don't know. But I do know you don't own Digimon.**

**Secretmirror180: Shuddup…oh and this is going to be a very long chapppie since I was out a while. ^_^**

**********************************************

**Chapter Six: Kindness and Hope**

"GET IN THERE YOU SLIME!!" screamed a Knightmon as he tossed Ken, Wormmon, Patamon and Tailmon into the dark cell. They were all tied up with their knees up to their chest and their arms over their legs. **(A/N: Except for Patamon since it is impossible for him to do that, so his ears are bound) ** All there were curled up into a tight ball and it was difficult to get out.

"LIGHTING CLAW!" Finally they were free. Ken quickly stood up and felt around his pockets.

"Where's my D-3?" he asked aloud. Wormmon, Patamon, and Tailmon started pawing the floor looking for it.

"KUSO![1]" cursed Ken. He slammed his fists to the wall. Now they had both Takeru and Hikari. Taichi was going to kill him…if he wasn't going to die already.

_NO!_, he screamed in his head. _I mustn't think that. Everything's going to be okay…I hope._

Suddenly Ken heard something at the other side of the room. Tailmon must have already heard it since she was walking toward it.

"Ken-kun, you're not going to believe this!" Wormmon screamed to the other side of the cell. Ken and Wormmon rushed over there…it was a body. Ken kneeled down and shook the body.

_Warm…he's still alive,_ Ken thought.

"Wake up. Onegai. Wake up!" he told the guy. A bright light spread across the cell and the next thing Ken saw was…

***********************************************

"Isn't the mansion he used before Taichi?" asked Mimi. Jyou, Mimi, Taichi, Daisuke, and their digimon stood in front of the mansion where Devimon held Hikari and Ken prisoner.

Yamato, Sora, Miyako and Koushiro decided to stay back just in case that group needed rescuing…and just in case Takeru would come home.

Taichi walked toward the mansion just a bit.

"Where's Iori?" he asked.

"He's inside with Armadilomon," answered Daisuke.

"We sent him there to scout," continued Veemon. "It's been a while already. I hope he's alright."

"Daijubu [2]," said someone from behind them. Obviously it was Iori and Armadilomon.

"All right then," announced Taichi. Everyone nodded and headed into the mansion ahead of him.

"We're coming to save you Imoto-chan [3]," he whispered under his breath.

 ***********************************************

"Doko…?[4]" wondered Ken aloud. Ken surveyed the area surrounding him. The last thing he remembered was being in a cell trying to wake someone up. Now he was in a field. A black, white, and gray field, but a field nonetheless. It gave Ken an eerie feeling. He started walking, calling out to his digimon.

"WORMMON! TAILMON! PATAMON! ANYBODY!" he yelled. He tried again, but his attempts were futile. He stopped to sigh and started walking aimlessly again. Then he stopped someone on the ground holding another something.

"OI! SUMIMASEN [5]! OVER HERE!" called Ken. Ken ran up to the person only to realize it was…

"Takeru?" The blonde lifted his head. In Takeru's arms was a digimon. Ken gasped as he saw there was blood all over it. The digimon wheezed and finally turned into bits of data that floated into the air. Ken bent down to Takeru and tried to look him in the eye.

"Takeru?" whispered again.

"Do you know what this place it…Ken?" asked Takeru slowly and out of character. His voice was deeper, softer, older, wiser, and creepier. He slowly stood up and Ken followed suit. Takeru stared out into the field and saw nothing but bodies of dying digimon, blood, and weapons.

"Iie."

"This is the battlefield for hikari to yami **(A/N: Translation is in the next part of the quote)**," answered Takeru. "Light and Darkness. **(A/N: See.)** No one wins here. No one ever does. Demo…"

"Demo…?" Ken was getting interested in this conversation. Something was different about Takeru. He wasn't his gloomy, sulky self nor was he the cheerful Takeru. So who was he?

"Demo the darkness now has a weapon. A new weapon never seen before, but dreaded before its creation."

"Nani?"

"Heartbreak. Heartache causes you to dwell in the dark. This heartbreak comes from a very powerful warrior of light." 

"Takeru."                                                                                                            

"Hai. Hope has lost its light making light weaker. Not only that, but hope has filled itself with darkness, hate, jealousy, sadness, and fear."

"Fear?" asked Ken looking to Takeru, or at least what he thought was Takeru. "Fear of what? The dark?" The figure didn't look to him. Instead he watched as the many digimon turned into data and watched the multicolored stream of light drift into the sky.

"Iie. Loneliness. Hope has never been alone. It never will be. But still, it fears it more then anything else for it thinks very soon that loneliness will succumb. That fear has filled his heart, his mind, and his soul."

"Who are you?"

"I am a digimon that cannot take physical form therefore I used this shell to tell you about the up coming battle."

"What battle? And where's Takeru?"

"_The darkness will use that hidden power against the light very soon. The light might not win if the darkness succeeds in gathering Hope's dark powers. You must bring Takeru back at all costs. Takeru is now lost in the labyrinth of his mind. He cannot escape without light's help. It will take a miracle to save him now. Kindness, friendship and love can only guide him to light, nothing more. Yet if you manage to get him back, you might have a chance at fighting. Purity and sincerity are needed to tell him the truth. Give him knowledge. Courage can lead you into victory. Or else…all is lost._"

"Is that all you can tell me?"

"I am afraid so. Demo I can tell you…" Before he could finish there was a big bang. The digimon in Takeru's body gritted his teeth and ran towards the battlefield while Ken followed him. Another fight has begun. The two watched in horror as they watched the digimon fight mercilessly against each other, all after one goal and will do anything to achieve it…victory.

"Go now! Before they find you here. You're not safe if they find you. You're friends are coming to get you. Go!" yelled Takeru. Suddenly Ken was being surrounded by a white light and watched as swallowed him into the ground. **(A/N: If you ever played 'Kingdom Hearts' it sort of looks like the thing that swallowed Sora in the beginning)**

"CHOTTO MATTE! What were you going to say?!" The more Ken talked, the faster it seemed he would sink in.

"Darkness feeds on fear. Don't let it scare you. Ichijouji Ken, you have experience darkness before, help the others and remember that there is another who can help. He also was also controlled by darkness. Now go!"

"WHO! Who was controlled?!" yelled Ken as his head was being plunged into the ground.

"_The rival of Courage. And Love's choice._"

***********************************************

"They're coming sire," said a Sorcerermon as he bowed before the throne.

"Yatta~! Sugoi! Sugoi!" said a sinister Ladydevimon while sitting at the armrest. "Ne? Devimon-sama?"

"Hai. Hai.~" replied Devimon. "This will be most interesting. Oh and how is my little Hikari no Miko [6] doing? And my plan? Is it working?"

"Hai, Devimon-sama," answered the Sorcerermon. "They're both doing very well."

 ***********************************************

"Get in here! Hurry!" yelled Taichi as Greymon **(A/N: It would be really nice if someone could email me the Japanese names for the digmon. ONEGAI!) **blasted through the walls. The group ran into the main hall, which for some reason was empty and dark.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Mimi as quietly as possible. The group stopped running and walked softly. Only their footsteps could be heard and the flapping for the digimon's wings. Finally there was a light coming from the ceiling so they approached it. There was a table also and a casket on top of it. With a body in it. Specifically…

"Hikari!" yelled Taichi as he ran up to the casket. Hikari stirred and looked up at Taichi.

"'Nii-san?" she asked. Taichi grabbed her hand and nodded. Her eyes widened as she shot up. She climbed out of the casket and pushed Taichi backwards. "LEAVE! It's a trap! It's a trap! Go before he knows you're here!"

"I already know my dear Hikari no Miko," said that same, eerie Devimon as he appeared overhead with a Ladydevimon. Ladydevimon was also holding a chain with Ken, Wormmon, Tailmon, and Patamon attached.

"Hikari no Miko? Nani desu ka?" wondered Daisuke aloud. Ladydevimon dropped the chain and the group watched as Ken and the others fell. Jyou and Mimi ran over to help him while the digimon rejoined the group. Then everyone averted his or her attention to Ladydevimon and Devimon. The two evil digimon laughed and smiled sinisterly.

"We don't need them anymore," announced Ladydevimon. "We have what we need. You can even take this back if you like." She motioned towards a door and Socerermon came out from an upstairs room with a body. The body was limp in the small digimon's arms.

"Takeru-kun!" called Patamon while Flying towards him. Socerermon dropped the body, but was luckily, or unfortunately, landed on Daisuke.

"Takeru get off! I know it's good to see you, but get off!" ordered Daisuke who was fidgeting under Takeru. Takeru slowly stood up and didn't bother to brush himself off. Takeru looked at Hikari and made no other movements. "Takeru…daijubo desu ka?"

Takeru didn't answer. Takeru seemed…different. Not like when he was possessed at the battlefield with Ken, but rather…lifeless. Takeru slowly walked toward the group while Patamon sat on his head.

"Let's get rid of that Devimon creep, ne Takeru-kun?!" proclaimed Patamon. Still no answer from Takeru. "Takeru-kun?" Patamon looked into Takeru's eyes and found nothing but gray. Takeru's eyes lost its shine and were cloudy instead. Everyone gasped as saw this. Takeru didn't speak, he barely moved, and the evil digimon only laughed.

"He's just a shell now!" said Ladydevimon. "We drained him of his dark soul. We don't need him anymore then we need a Hikari no Miko. You can leave now. No need to fight now. But later…that's another story." Devimon and the others disappeared leaving the digidestined confused. Hikari took her chance and ran to Takeru. She hugged him tightly and cried into his shirt.

"Takeru…gomen nasai…gomen nasai…" she repeated between sobs. Takeru slowly moved his hands to hug her back. Daisuke frowned, but let her continue.

"Hikari no Miko?" asked Jyou. "What does he mean?" Suddenly the doors busted open. Four panting digidestined and their digimon collapsed to the ground. Everyone ran up to them and pulled them up.

"We…were…Gennai," said Koushiro between breaths. He took a gulp and breathed a little more normally. " Gennai…gulp…email me…gulp…with a prophecy."

"It…pant…said…pant," continued Yamato. He took a gulp like Koushiro and regained form. "It something about a Hikari no Miko. We'll explain at Gennai's house. Let's go." Yamato signaled them to follow and walked out.

"C'mon Takeru," said Hikari. Yamato turned around to see Hikari trying to get his Ototo-kun [7] to walk. He knew it was best not to disturb them. He turned back around and led the group to Gennai's underwater abode.

***********************************************

**Secretmirror180: WAI! I'm done with this chapter!**

**Miyako: Now you need to tell us what the prophecy says.**

**Secretmirror180: I know. Oh and here are the Japanese explanations.**

**  [1] Kuso: A curse word. Shit. I think.**

**  [2] Daijubu: I'm all right.**

**  [3] Imoto-chan: Little sister.**

**  [4] Doko?: Where.**

**  [5] Sumimasen: Excuse me.**

**  [6] Hikari no miko: Priestess of light.**

**  [7] Ototo-kun: Younger brother.**

**Secretmirror180: Now sleepy! *snuggles into futon and sleeps***

**Everyone: ^_^' *sweatdrop***

**Daisuke: At least she won't hit us.**

**Secretmtirror180: *reaches for hammer and whacks Daisuke***

**Daisuke: *rubs his head* Nevermind…please review. Ow…**


	8. The Past

W I T H O U T  H O P E

**Secretmirror180: *wakes up and rubs her eyes* Ohayo gozaimus minna-san.**

**Yamato: *enters room and kneels down to futon*It's late. Reviewers really want you to finish. Only one death threat. From Evie.**

**Secretmirror180: *groggily* Figures. Are you sure there aren't any more?**

**Yamato: Hai. It's a good thing you finished this chapter. And so quickly too. *smile***

**Secretmirror180: *frowns* Why are you being so nice to me Yamato?**

**Yamato: *looks innocent* I can't be nice to my favorite author.**

**Secretmirror180: *stands up and has angry vein popping on her head* SORA-BABA!**

**Sora: *enters room and bows* *has more bandages and still carries an ice pack* Hai, Secretmirror180-sama?**

**Secretmirror180: *glares at Sora* Do you expect me to go easier on you if you send this baka Blondie (Yamato: Oi!) even though I like him?!**

**Sora: *weakly* Iie…well maybe a little…well maybe a lot…*sigh* hai. Gomen ne. *bows again***

**Secretmirror180: Hmm…fine. (It's 'gomen nasai', Sora-chan) The blonde can stay. You can say the disclaimer and stuff. I'll go easy on you just for now. **

**Sora: *bows…again* HAI! *turns to audience* Secretmirror180-sama does not own digimon, but does own the plot. She will also own something else demo…**

**Secretmirrorr180: *acts like Xellos from Slayers* Sore wa himistu desu! (Trans: That is a secret!)**

**********************************************

**Chapter Seven: The Past**

"Konnichi minna-san," said the young Gennai as the digidestined entered his home. The water outside his home refilled around his house as the last pair of partners closed the door. Everyone sat down on the tatami floor [1] **(A/N: I think Gennai has a tatami floor)** and looked to Gennai for answers. "Oh Ken…daijubo desu ka?"

Ken was being supported by Mimi and Miyako. Wormmon trailed behind.

"Hai," he replied weakly. "Daijubu. Arigato." **(A/N: Ken's not dead. Just injured.)**

"The prophecy you sent me," said Koushiro. "It wasn't really much a prophecy was it?"

"Iie. I was a true story that occurred in the past." Gennai stood up and walked to the wall. He tapped it three times and the wall slid to the side to reveal a shimmering gold feather. Gennai took the feather and held it for a while before placing it on the table in front of the digidestined. Gennai paced the room before sitting down again.

"A long time ago," Gennai continued. "After the world was reconfigured for the first time, there was a war in the Digital World. It was between those who worked for the Light and those who worked for the Darkness…that was when the legend of the digidestined came to being."

_*~*Flashback*~* _**(A/N: Gomen nasai for all the Flashbacks!)**

_"Hikaru-sama!" yelled a human-like digimon. A young woman stared out the window of a castle. Her brown hair whipped her face gently as her ruby eyes looked to the loyal servant. Yet still most of her face was then shadowed. "MIKO!"_

_"Hai? Something wrong?" she asked in a calm voice. The digimon kneeled in front of her and stood again._

_"The opposing forces are headed this way, and in great numbers as well. Our forces plus their forces can cause the destruction of the Forest Kingdom, milady. Yuuki-sama _[2]_ wishes to bring his forces, but there are too large to fit in such as small area. The other troops wish to help and only await your decision, milady."_

_There was a pause for a moment, but the silence was ended with Hikaru walking past the digimon. The digimon followed her with his eyes questioningly._

_"Milady?" Hikaru headed for the closet and grabbed a robe with the symbol of light on it._

_"Tell the others that we will meet at the Desert Plains for the final battle in 1800 hours. For the time being send all the Scubamon and all my other soldiers out the gates. We shall be defensive. I also need you to check on the "project" that was left behind by Shibumi-san. I will be headed to a place far from here. Is the railroad finished?"_

_"Hai. The train is waiting for you, milady. The AI system was not put in yet…"_

_"Daijoubu," she interrupted. "How long will it take to get me to the Dark Gates?"_

_"About…NANI?! M-milady! The Dark Gates?!" She had turned around and no longer held an innocent look. Her eyes were narrow and fierce._

_"Answer the question."_

_"Hai. About two hours, milady." Hikaru turned around, but the digimon followed. "Are you sure of this milady?"_

_"Hai. Seraphimon will be in charge whilst I'm gone. Besides," Hikaru turned around once more to face the digimon. This time she had her smile. "Ophanimon will make sure of my safety. Ja matte yo, Sorcerermon. You are truly a loyal servant." Hikaru turned around and left the room._

_*~*End of Flashback*~*_

"The Shibumi project that I mentioned was the digidestined project. It was when we were creating the digieggs for you digidestined. The battle took place at six o'clock that very day. Hikaru-sama, or the Hikari no Miko, went the Dark Gates to make a deal with the Dark forces to fight one more battle for everything. At the same time, Piedmon made an ambush and attacked the Shibumi project lab. That was when I took the digieggs and placed them in the area and Tailmon's digiegg got separated. The battle was not going well. At first it seemed like we would lose, we lost all hope. But then someone came.

"You must understand this before I continue with the story. The Crest of Hope was not the original crest. It was the Crest of Kindness. After the battle the crest was changed and the Crest of Kindness was included with the Digieggs that had the crests symbols on them. It was changed during the battle for a special reason. He was the one who helped the Light win. I also have to tell you that I was not the only one who survived the attack…but Kibou as well.

"During the battle, Hikaru-sama was attacked and was under critical condition. Before the medics could get her out, she was about to be attacked. Kibou stepped in her way and saved her. He also brought in his own troops. Finally the light was starting to win. After the battle, the crest was changed to hope for he gave hope to the army that they may win.

"The feather that I am showing you was a gift from Kibou to Hikaru-sama. He promised that if she ever needed help, he would be there to support her. From then on Hikaru developed powers to free the dark digimon from their mind control. That is why our Hikari can free the Scubamon. The reason why Hikari and Takeru stayed, as digidestined of Light and Hope is that Light and Hope will never change. Hikaru herself has specially selected our two young ones. You others were selected by us who worked under her and the rest of her team in the Shibumi project.

"I fear that the war will start all over again. Armies of dark digimon were gathering around one area. Yet without Hope's help, we will fail."

Everyone was silent and Hikari turned to Takeru who still had those void eyes. The only thoughts that had gone through her head was that she was sorry. Sorry for everything.

"Chotto matte Gennai," said Miyako to end the silence. "How does the current events lead to what is happening now?"

"The leader of the Dark digimon swore he would be back. And he is. Devimon is back. Unlike Myotismon, Devimon doesn't wish to destroy anyworld. He wished just to control it. He wants to control everything and live forever to do so."

"Doushite?" asked naïve little Veemon.

"Because he's evil. What do you expect?" Everyone nodded as they expected this kind of an answer.

"What should we do?" asked Taichi. Gennai's face fell. He sighed once before replying.

"We will have to fight," answered Gennai.

"IIE!" yelled Mimi. She stood up and had an angry face. "When I came back to the Digital World years ago I said to Sora I wouldn't fight anymore. I don't want to fight! Perhaps we can do something to stop the fighting. I mean, if Devimon we still alive all this time, why hasn't he attacked."

"The darkness waits in the shadows before attacking the light," answered Ken. Everyone was wide-eyed as they stared at him, except for two people. Takeru, of course, and a certain barrier of a very important, and ironic, crest.

"He's right," answered that digidestined.

"Yamato…" whispered Sora.

"I understand the darkness, since I too have been enveloped in it. I believe we can win this war as well. Not because I'm being cocky, but I think we have the upper hand. Two ex-henchmen of darkness on the side of light. Ken and I can help now more then ever before." Everyone nodded and looked to Gennai as to what to do now.

"I think it is best if you digidestined go home. You are all very weary. Ashite. [3] Let us worry tomorrow," announced Gennai. Everyone slowly stood up and started to walk to the exit. Hikari and Tailmon forgot about Takeru and stood quickly. Patamon was not able to warn him since he was asleep in his partner's arms. Suddenly a voice made her remember he needed her now.

"Hi…ka…ri…" said Takeru slowly and monotonously. Everyone turned around and gasped. Takeru had not spoken a word to them, even when they rescued him. 

"Takeru!" Hikari ran to him and kneeled down to him to talk. "What's wrong?"

"Go…men…na…sa…i."

"For what? Don't say you're sorry. You didn't do anything. Daijoubu Takeru. Everything is going to be okay. We're going to help you now. I'm here." Hikari pulled Takeru and Patamon and held closely to his arm while Tailmon stayed on Hikari's other shoulder. Daisuke frowned and seemed deep in thought. Yamato went up to his brother and helped him as well.

As soon as they left Gennai whispered to himself "Ganbatte. [4] Ganbatte."

**********************************************

**Secretmirror180: *laughes like Okami from Fruits Basket* O ho ho...GOMEN NASAI FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! *continues to apologize like Ritsu from Fruits Basket* IT'S A SHAME TO ALL THE OTHER CHAPTERS! SUMIMASEN! I FEEL HORRIBLE TO LEAVE YOU LIKE THIS! BLAH BLAH BLAH! *voice fades into background***

**Yamato: *sweat drop* Hehe. Um…well here are the Japanese explanations.**

**   [1] Tatami floor: A rice stalk floor that is common in the traditional Japanese home.**

**   [2] Yuuki: I think  Yuuki means Courage, but in the story it is used as a name for someone.**

**   [3] Ashite: Tomorrow.**

**   [4] Ganbatte: I think this means good luck.**

**Sora: She should have the next chapter up soon. From the script here *holds up papers with "WITHOUT HOPE" on them* it says the next chapter will be a total Takari.**

**Secretmirror180: *stops abruptly* *twitches* Sora…*twitch*-chan…*twitch* *twitch*doko…*twitch*where did you get thoss? *points to papers***

**Sora: Oh in the…*eyes widens* WAH! GOMEN NASAI! DON'T HURT ME! *protects herself with her hands***

**Secretmirror180: *fiery background* SORA! OMAE BAKA! (Trans: you idiot) HOW DAMN YOU GO THROUGH MY THINGS?!**

**Sora: *bows over and over* Gomen nasai. Gomen nasai.**

**Yamato: *steps in front of Sora* She didn't mean to. She just saw it and was curious.**

**Secretmirror180: *calms down and coolly walks towards Sora and Yamato* *Grabs her mallet and pushes Yamato to the side* Sora-chan…do you know what happens to people who go through other people's things?**

**Sora: I…iie.**

**Secretmirror180: Then let me show you. *Rises mallet***

**Sora: *Runs and cries* HELP ME!**

**Secretmirror180: *laughes like Naga from Slayers* O HOHOHO! O HOHOHO! You cannot escape ME Sora!**

**Yamato: ^_^' *sweat drop* Girls. You really got to stop this. *turns to reviews.**


	9. Let's Stay Together, Itsumo

W I T H O U T  H O P E

**Miyako: *looks around* Where is Secretmirror180-sensei?**

**Daisuke: In the corner sulking.**

**Secretmirror180: *sulking* T_T**

**Hikari: What happened?**

**Takeru: She said something about a reviewer telling her to accept 'them.'**

**Iori: "Them?" Oh…**

**Secretmirror180: WAHHH!!! *cries hard* DOUSHITE?! DOUSHITE?! WAKARIMASEN!**

**Hikari: *pats her* Daijoubu…**

**Secretmirror180: *stops crying* FROM THIS DAY FORTH, I WILL NOT GO AFTER ANY OTHER BISHIE AGAIN!**

**Haru (From "Fruits Basket): *walks by***

**Secretmirror180: *blinks* *follows***

**Everyone else: *sweat drop* ^_^'**

**********************************************

**Chapter Eight: Let's Stay Together…itsumo**

"Arigato gozaimus Hikari-chan for staying with Takeru," thanked Takaishi-san. Hikari smiled and nodded. She placed her pillows on the couch and wrapped herself up in a blanket as Takaishi-san turned off the living room lights. That day's events were tiring and all she wanted was rest…and a reassurance that Takeru was going to be all right. Hikari and Yamato decided to stay with Takeru for a while so Hikari slept over his house along with Yamato. Of course Hikari slept in the living room as Yamato slept in his brother's room to watch him at night. Tailmon was resting on Hikari's legs whereas Patamon stayed with Takeru.

At last Hikari sighed and closed her eyes. She finally was getting some well-deserved sleep. Before going to sleep she thanked Kami-sama for making tomorrow a Sunday. **(A/N: I know they have school on Saturday, but I made them skip school to look for Takeru)**

**********************************************

The next morning Yamato slipped on his jacket and sat down to put on his shoes. He soon stood up and looked at Hikari who was clinging to Takeru. He softly smirked, but soon it was replaced by a frown.

"You sure you're okay alone Hikari?" asked Yamato for the umpteenth time. Hikari chuckled and gently pushed Yamato closer to the door.

"Hai. Daijoubu. Besides, I'm not alone. Tailmon to Patamon to Takeru…" she paused to look at each of them. "They'll be here."

"How about if I call Daisuke?" Yamato suggested.

"Iie. I'm a big girl now Yamato. Anyway, you need Daisuke at the meeting. He is the leader of new team you know. You can tell him and Taichi not to worry. I have to take care of Takeru. Now get out. You're gonna be late again."

Yamato shook his head. "Don't be a smart ass. That's what we have your onii-san for. When I come back, I'll bring him and Daisuke, okay?"

"Hai. Itterashai,**[1]** Yamato," said Hikari as she watched Yamato leave. The digimon also said their good byes.

"Ja matte yo." And with that last good bye, Yamato closed the door. Hikari smiled and looked to Takeru.

"Takeru, would you like to come down to the store with me. I have to pick up something for a snack. Then maybe we could go to the park, ne?" asked Hikari. Takeru slowly nodded and headed towards the coat rack to get his jacket. Hikari smiled and walked to make a note to Takaishi-san if she came back home. She turned around and saw Takeru waiting by the door with Patamon and Tailmon.

"Let's go, Takeru?" Takeru nodded and opened the door. Hikari smiled and walked next to him. She talked of old days when they were younger, of when Diaboromon attacked twice, and when Takeru saved her. Eventually they arrived at the store and Hikari picked out all kinds of snacks. Of course, Patamon and Tailmon took peeks out of the bag they were in and told Hikari which to buy. Hikari shook her head in exhaustion with the two and finally reached the counter to pay. The cashier smiled at Hikari and Takeru.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked the nosy cashier. Hikari blinked. 

"Iie. We're best friends," answered Hikari hesitantly.

_Hesitantly,_ thought Hikari. _What took me to long to answer such an obvious question?_ The bearer of light shook the thought out of her head and signaled for Takeru to walked with her. Takeru followed and stayed a few steps behind Hikari until she pulled him next to her. Soon Hikari grabbed Takeru's arm again and leaned on his shoulder. The scene was so…so…

"Awww. Kawaii," called some people. It's like they never saw two best friends together. As Hikari and Takeru, with the digimon in their bag, walked by, people whispered…_things. Things _Hikari did _not_ like. Hikari groaned in frustration and walked faster dragging Takeru with her. How annoying! Such nosy people these days. All people wanted were something to gossip about.

"Hikari…" called a voice. Hikari looked up and saw Takeru looking down at her. She smiled and started to walk slower and more calmly. Who care what other people thought. To Hikari, nothing else mattered for a while now that Takeru was back. She would help him. She would do anything for him…

_Anything?_, discussed Hikari in the safety of her own mind. Hikari was now confused. She loved Daisuke right? Right? She had to? After all…if she didn't love Daisuke…whom would she love?

"How romantic!" yelled one of the girls at the park. Obviously she was with her boyfriend and the two seemed to watch the sunset together. Hikari shook her head. But she had to admit…the scene was beautiful and Takeru seemed to edge towards it. She stopped at the railing and leaned on his shoulder. Hikari even unzipped the bag a little to let Tailmon and Patamon see. Hikari was glad she didn't miss this.

*****************  
Meanwhile at Gennai's undersea home, the digidestined were in a very important decisions about their future…

"MY PIZZA!" yelled Daisuke pulling the box with the last slice towards him.

"No! It's mine!" fought Taichi. Both of the goggle heads played a short tug-of-war until Ken went over and sliced the last slice into two smaller pieces, and gave one to Yamato and himself. Taichi and Daisuke's jaw dropped to the floor and they sobbed in despair.

"That's *chew* what you *chew* get Taichi *swallow*," said Yamato in slightly snobbish voice and smirked at his "best friend". Sora shook her head and looked to her boyfriend.

"C'mon you too," she urged. "We have to get this meeting done and over with." Gennai nodded and paced the room…again.

"So Gennai what your saying is…that we are going to war?" asked Koushiro.

"Hai," replied Gennai. "This is the only way. We must arrange troops. I'll get the old tribes together again. The main base will be…"

"We know, we know," said Miyako. "Primary Village, ne? Easy as cake. Those digi-creeps are gonna be pan fried noodles by the time we're done."

"I hope so Miyako. It might not be that easy."

"Have faith in us Gennai," said Mimi. Jyou stood and headed for the door.

"I have to go home for now," announced Jyou. "I have a test to prepare for. I'll tell _her _about what is happening and ask her assistance, ne Gennai-san?"

"Hai. Arigato gozaimus." Jyou nodded and left the house.

"You humans better get home now," said Agumon.

"Yeah," agreed Biyomon. "We'll handle getting the troops." The digidestined nodded and left the house. This was going to be a long day.

***************

"Hikari…" whispered Takeru. Hikari looked up to him again and her face grew grim, as his eyes were wider than last time.

"It's time…"

*************

**Secretmirror180:  *holds up fans* I'M DONE!…WITH THIS CHAPTER! Oh…Jemma says Hi…o.O**

**Daisuke: Finally. Onna, you took so f***in' long.**

**Secretmirror180: *gasp* Potty mouth!**

**Jemma27032: Hi! ^_^**

**Everyone: ????? o.O**

**Secretmirror180: ^_^' Okay…right…anyway…sorry for getting the chapter up late. I had lots of work. The next chapter will be up faster and will be the actually fight and reveal a bit of Takeru's story. I'm even working on a sequel and prequel if you want one. They are much better.**

**Miyako: Here's the Japanese translation-**

**  [1]** **Itterashai- Go and come back safely.**

**Secretmirror180: Read and review!**


End file.
